


We Hate (Fuck On) Valentine's Day

by RazzleyD



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Implied Consent, M/M, Morning After, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 01:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13730652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzleyD/pseuds/RazzleyD
Summary: It wasfinallyvalentine’s day and he’d been looking forward to this evening since the new year. Y’see, they had the yearly tradition that they would put all of their pent up hero/villain rivalry to good use with a night of merciless hate fucking. There would be no romance, no strings attached; and with Barry’s super healing and Len’s fashion choice, the evidence would be nonexistent.Written for @coldflashweeks' Valentine's day weekend event-- Written for the prompt: "We hate valentine's day".





	We Hate (Fuck On) Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I'm not too late submitting this!! I haven't written these two (or in general) in a while... Figured I'd submit something. Also, I know it's not explicit 'hate fucking' but the rivalry is there, and it's not the definition of romantic.

Leonard’s legs were shaking the whole drive to Barry’s apartment. It was _finally_ valentine’s day and he’d been looking forward to this evening since the new year. Y’see, they had the yearly tradition that they would put all of their pent up hero/villain rivalry to good use with a night of merciless hate fucking. There would be no romance, no strings attached; and with Barry’s super healing and Len’s fashion choice, the evidence would be nonexistent.

 

Len may have jogged up the stairs faster than normal, he hadn’t a good fuck since Mick had gone off with the Legends. He was eager. He hated that. He knocked impatiently on Barry’s door and got anxious when he didn’t answer immediately.

 

The door opened. Len looked up at Barry’s flushed before giving him a once over. He was wearing a button down shirt that was already half undone and those impossibly tight jeans that drove Len crazy.

 

“Outta breath already? Have another hot date before this or are you just getting old?” Barry smirked, watching Leonard’s face light up with a faint blush.

 

“Oh please, I can last a hell of a lot longer than you can.” Len quipped back, attempting to say something else before Barry pulled him into his apartment by the collar of his sweater. He heard his rival grunt “ugh, come here,” before pulling him in for a rough and demanding kiss.

 

Their lips crushed together in hot frustration as Barry closed the door behind them, then getting pressed against said door. Len’s hands erratically ran over Barry’s body, pulling at his clothes without bothering with buttons or zippers, tearing fabric and shedding him of the articles as fast as he could. Barry did the same, yet, he used his powers to strip his partner of his clothing in the blink of an eye.

 

And like that, they were both naked; still making out fiercely, their naked bodies pressed against Barry’s front door once again.

 

“Mhm-- bed,” Barry gasped, pushing Len’s shoulders to turn his body in the direction of the bedroom.

 

“I think you could get us there a lot faster.” Leonard smirked, watching his partner’s flushed face turn into a smirk. He felt a gust of wind and heard a soft crack of lightning as Barry sped past him to flop down on the bed in view. He teasingly winked as he began to stroke himself when he saw Len’s face drop at the chance of being whisked to his counterpart’s bedroom becoming completely lost. He walked to the bedroom with a stern pace, his eyes not leaving Barry’s form.

 

“We’re gonna have so much fucking fun.” Len growled as he straddled Barry on his bed, looking down at the older man with a fiendish smirk.

 

“Fucking being the operative term.” He quipped back, watching his counterpart lean down to kiss him once more. He felt his hand reach below his cock to his hole, where he had already prepared himself. “Hurry _Snart_. You’re losing time.” Barry egged him on, causing Len to furrow his brows in frustration as he thrusted two fingers into him hungrily. He gasped with surprise at the intrusion, smiling at Len’s angry movements.

 

Leonard fucked Barry with his two fingers, right against his prostate, until his rebellious tone turned into one of desperate pleasure.

 

“Fuck me already, dammit. I know you didn’t just come here to fingerbang me and leave.” Barry groaned, taking his fingers and scratching his short nails over his partner’s blunt hair.

 

“Impatient and ready to do it hard and fast, in true flash fashion.” Len scoffed, pulling his fingers from Barry and lining himself up before stuffing his dry erection in Barry’s semi-dry hole. Barry bit his lip and keened in his throat as Len’s girth stretched him wider than his fingers could compensate for.

 

“What’s wrong, Scarlet? Haven’t had any since last year?” He smirked into his partner’s neck as he thrusted shallowly; he swallowed each sweet sound of slight discomfort from his partner as they bubbled from this throat.

 

“Nah, I actually had Mick come by in November and give me a real good pounding-- so good he left me limping the next morning.” Barry smirked as he heard Len huff in jealousy and frustration as his grip on his hips tightened. Let it never be said that Leonard Snart wasn’t the jealous type, even for his ‘enemy’. His hips began to move faster, faster, and eventually as fast as he could. He wanted Barry to feel this into tomorrow too, dammit.

 

“Was he gentle?” Len snarled out of jealousy, letting the smallest bit show.

 

“Oh please, fuck,” Barry threw his head up and scratched his nails across his counterpart’s back roughly. “He was _your_ partner. You fucked him weekly. Was he ever gentle?” Barry’s voice was shaking with pleasure now as Len pounded into him with reckless thrusts.

 

“He had, his moments. But I love being fucked into the mattress. You know that a little too well, don’t you, _Allen._ ” Len bit Barry’s ear as he punctuated his thrusts with strokes of his cock. Barry couldn’t help but shudder and come at his partner’s biting words and forceful movements. His body wracked with pulses of vibrations as he moaned out his pleasure. Len pulled out after that, not even bothering to finish (an act that he knew Barry _loved._ He adored being filled. His mind wandered for a moment as he recalled Barry’s actions that past November. He probably could guess how many times Mick filled him full and kept on fucking. He huffed with jealousy.)

 

“So, heh,” Barry stood up alongside Leonard and stroked his cock lazily. “Are you gonna bend over for me or what?” Len snapped out of his delusions of his pyro partner banging _his_ speedster and looked down to see that Barry was already hard again. He chuckled. He looked up at his counterpart’s blissed out yet ready for more expression. He climbed onto the bed and had his ass in the air; the other half of his body being supported by his elbows.

 

“You’re going to have to prep me, if you want. Go in raw, I don’t really care.” He wiggled his ass and watched as Barry rolled his eyes.

 

“Oh please, my vibrating fingers always have you begging. You _know_ I’m gonna fill you with as many fingers as you can take and make you come all over yourself before I give you a proper pounding.” Barry’s voice dropped an octave to a gravelly tone which he knew drove Len up the wall.

 

\--

 

Len’s eyes peeled open the next morning to see Barry cuddled against his chest. This is the part he always secretly loved and also secretly hated. He loved seeing his counterpart, the freaking _Flash_ at peace, resting. He also, y’know, enjoyed cuddling, especially with someone so cute when he sleeps.

 

But he’d take that to his grave.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank ya for readin' <3


End file.
